Bizzare Love Story
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Masuk ke Hogwarts, Hermione Granger sudah dinanti kisah cinta aneh yang melibatkan dua pangeran. Pangeran Slytherin dan Pangeran Kegelapan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yah, asal tahu aja.. Dari awal dibikin sampai sekarang, Harry Potter and the Gank masih milik Tante J.K Rowling.. Huikss, galau…

**Warning:** Humor campur serius (gado-gado yum..). Jalan cerita nggak berpatokan banget sama buku, kadang-kadang belok sikit lah kayak bajaj ngeles.

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Narator POV**

Sejak kecil, Hermione Jean Granger seolah terbuang dari pergaulan. Hobi ngetem di perpustakaan plus aksi Hei-Gue-Tahu-Segalanya-Nih membuat teman-teman sebaya Hermione enggan mendekati atau bermain dengannya.

Kondisi pengucilan kian parah setelah Hermione mendadak punya kekuatan ekstra yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata dan logika. Misalnya, nerbangin cowok bandel tetangga sebelah ke atas cerobong asap gara-gara tuh bocah berani ngebuka rok-nya.

Insiden itu sempat membuat kompleks tempat tinggal Hermione geger. Untungnya, hansip kagak dipanggil untuk menangani kasus tersebut. Cukup bawa tangga ekstra panjang dan kue seloyang, orang tua Hermione bisa menjinakkan kemarahan ortu si korban.

Meski begitu, kasak-kusuk tetap gentayangan. Setiap kali Hermione lewat, ia selalu dilempari tuduhan Penyihir (untung nggak pakai bonus ditimpuk sendal jepit). Rumor penyihir makin jadi _Trending Topic _setelah Hermione menerima surat undangan masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Ortu Hermione, pasangan dokter gigi Granger yang takjub bukan main tanpa sengaja mengumumkan kabar tersebut (pakai toa segala pula). Hasilnya, bisa diduga, tetangga kiri-kanan, depan-belakang, atas-bawah Hermione ribut kayak kucing kawin.

Buntutnya, Profesor Albus Dumbledore pun terpaksa turun tangan. Dengan sedikit jentikan tongkat sihir Eldernya yang cuma satu di dunia itu, plus mantra Obliviate, memori para tetangga terhapus semua. Sampai pada lupa anak, istri, cucu, encang-encing, enyak, babe, engkong plus suami pula. Ck..ck..ck, harap maklum, jampi-jampi Profesor Dumbledore memang terkenal sakti mandraguna.

Singkat kata singkat cerita, Hermione pun masuk Hogwarts. Di sana, Hermione ternyata tak hanya menjalin pertemanan dengan calon idola jagat persihiran, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley, melainkan terjerat dalam intrik ciptaan raja muda Slytherin, tak lain dan tak bukan Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Konspirasi itu bahkan melibatkan Voldemort, Pangeran Kegelapan segala. Halahh, bagaimana bisa begitu? Sabarr ya, ceritanya lanjut di Chapter 2 aja. Narator mau minum dulu nih, soalnya dari tadi cuap-cuap kayak tukang obat. Hhhh...

**A/N:** Silahkan di-_review_...(sambil ngelap keringat). Tapi jangan galak-galak ya, masih anak bawang nih di FF...(puppy eyes* kedap-kedip)


	2. Chapter 2

Senangnya ada yang _review_. Ok, ok, ini balasannya:

**atacchan:** Upss, alurnya kecepatan ya, kayak Valentino Rossi kejar setoran... Sorry dear, dikurangin deh _speedometer_-nya (^^). Karakter OOC stadium empat ya, he... he... (nyengir kuda, garuk-garuk kepala)

**Reitan namikaze:** Ehm, ya gitu deh... di tahun pertama Hogwarts, Hermione juga dijauhin kan, sampai nangis di toilet anak cewek usai disindir nggak punya teman sama Ron Weasley. T_T... Duhh mangap, eh maap, di sini Draco nggak dinistain, yang ada dia nistain orang lain... Tetep baca ya..

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sumpah, Harry Potter Cs bukan punya _author_. Masih milik sah Madam J.K Rowling…

**Warning:** Alur berubah-ubah sesuai kondisi cuaca otak penulis. Setelah ngelawak di Chapter 1, sekarang giliran alur cerita serius. Just enjoy =^^=

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Inggris.  
**

**Agustus, jelang tengah malam.  
**

Dikelilingi lima teman seperjuangannya, Lucius Malfoy, kepala keluarga Malfoy duduk bersandar di sofa berlapis kain beludru emas. Sambil memainkan gelas anggurnya di tangan kanan, pria bertampang angkuh itu memandangi satu persatu wajah tamunya.

"Akhirnya, saat penting itu tiba juga, Lucius," suara serak Mr. Nott Senior memecah keheningan di ruang tamu yang dipenuhi perabotan kuno dan mahal tersebut. Dengan sekali lirikan, jelas diketahui bahwa semua mebel di ruangan besar tersebut diletakkan untuk menunjukkan status elit sang pemilik.

"_Well_, aku belum tahu pasti. Mungkin belum saatnya untuk bangkit. Draco masih muda, ia baru akan masuk tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts," jawab Lucius seraya menyesap minumannya.

Flint Senior tampak marah mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Penyihir bertubuh tinggi besar yang dikabarkan memiliki garis keturunan Troll tersebut langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Tindakan brutal itu menyebabkan botol anggur di meja nyaris terguling.

"Apalagi yang harus ditunggu, Lucius? Bukankah sebaiknya kita membereskan masalah sebelum membesar? Terutama di saat Harry Potter belum menjadi ancaman berarti," semburnya.

Menanggapi amarah temannya, Lucius hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dengan elegan, ia menuangkan anggur kualitas nomor satu ke gelas kosongnya. Setelah jeda beberapa menit, salah satu anggota Death Eater yang disegani itu menjawab dengan perlahan.

"Sabar, temanku. Jangan terburu-buru. Belum ada tanda-tanda kebangkitan dalam dirinya. Saat ini, Potter memang belum membahayakan, namun ia masih ada di bawah perlindungan Dumbledore. Lebih baik kita biarkan mereka menganggap suasana sudah terkendali. Jika waktunya tepat, Pangeran Kegelapan pasti mengambil alih kendali," ucap Lucius dengan suara tenang sehalus sutra.

Mendengar respon tersebut, sambil mendengus Flint Senior kembali duduk di kursinya. Kendati terlihat tenang, sinar kedengkian masih tampak di mata gelapnya. Tampak jelas ayah Marcus Flint, Chaser tim Quidditch Slytherin itu berjuang keras mengendalikan luapan emosinya. Setelah berulang kali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata, Flint Senior mulai terlihat rileks.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak suka berlama-lama menanti. Aku muak melihat tingkah para Darah Lumpur dan Darah Campuran yang mencoba mensejajarkan diri dengan ras murni. Mereka makin leluasa setelah lenyapnya Pangeran Kegelapan satu dekade lalu. Jika Adrian yang menerima tanggung jawab, aku yakin kondisi menjijikkan ini bisa berakhir," koar Mr. Pucey Senior, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Flint Senior. Omong besarnya itu disambut geraman kasar dari Mr. Nott Senior yang mengambil posisi di kursi paling pojok.

"Ketimbang Adrian, putraku Theodore jelas punya peluang lebih. Umurnya juga sama dengan Draco. Theo juga bisa menguasai banyak sihir hitam dalam waktu cepat. Jika ia diberi..." Apapun perkataan yang hendak dilontarkan Mr. Nott Senior terputus dengan komentar sinis dari tuan rumah.

"Bermimpilah, teman. Bukankah semuanya sudah diputuskan? Draco sudah terpilih. Ia berhasil mengalahkan Adrian, Marcus, Theodore bahkan teman baiknya, Blaise Zabini. Untuk Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle, tak usah dibahas. Mana mungkin Pangeran Kegelapan mempercayai otak udang seperti mereka," ungkap Lucius terkekeh.

Mendengar anaknya diejek, Mr. Crabbe Sr dan Mr. Goyle Sr hanya bisa berpandangan dan melempar senyum kecut. Kedua penyihir berbadan subur itu cukup menyadari posisi mereka sebagai penjilat pemegang kekuasaan. Mengingat saat ini klan Malfoy tengah di atas angin, mereka rela merendahkan harga diri bahkan bersujud jika diperlukan.

"Kurasa pertemuan kita harus diakhiri sekarang. Besok aku harus menemani Draco ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli peralatan sekolahnya," ujar Lucius sembari mengibaskan tangannya, tanda pengusiran halus.

"Oh, ya. Satu lagi," sela Lucius menghentikan kelima temannya yang tengah siap-siap ber-Apparate.

"Pastikan anak-anak kalian mau bekerja sama. Terutama Flint dan Pucey. Posisi kedua keturunan kalian sebagai senior di Hogwarts bisa memberi akses lebih," ungkap Lucius seraya berjalan menuju ke depan jendela.

Diiringi desisan dan gerutuan tak jelas, Flint Senior dan Pucey Senior langsung ber-Apparate dan menghilang dari pandangan sang tuan rumah. Tiga tamu lainnya masih terbilang sopan. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Nott Senior langsung ber-Apparate diikuti duo tambun, Crabbe Sr dan Goyle Sr.

Sepeninggal kelima tamunya, ruangan langsung dipenuhi kesenyapan. Satu-satunya suara hanyalah detak jarum jam besar yang terletak di ujung kanan perapian. Selama beberapa saat, Lucius tidak beranjak dari posisinya di depan jendela. Mantan Prefek Slytherin itu hanya memandangi bayangan dirinya di depan kaca. Seulas senyum dingin tak berbelas kasihan terpampang di wajah aristokratnya.

"Apakah semua perkataan itu benar? Bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan belum menunjukkan reaksi? Mungkin Draco tidak cocok untuk situasi ini?"

Sebuah suara dari lukisan besar pria di dinding menarik perhatian Lucius dari alam pikirannya.

Beranjak dengan langkah teratur ke arah lukisan, Lucius menjawab sambil pelan-pelan menggoyang-goyangkan cawan anggurnya.

"Tenanglah, Father. Seperti layaknya anggota keluarga Malfoy, darah dan tubuh Draco sudah teruji. Dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, rezim baru akan terbentuk dengan klan kita sebagai pengendalinya. Langkah kita akan semakin mulus setelah rencanaku untuk menghabisi Dumbledore terlaksana."

Abraxas Malfoy beringsut dari posisi duduknya di lukisan. Seringai licik menghiasi wajah penyihir bermata abu-abu gelap yang meninggal akibat Cacar Naga tersebut. Aura haus kekuasaan terlihat mengelilingi lukisannya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar melihat penyatuan keluarga kita dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Ini kehormatan besar bagi seluruh keturunan Malfoy," tegas Abraxas sambil menegapkan punggungnya.

Tawa pelan mengiringi gerakan Lucius saat ia mengangkat gelas anggurnya untuk bersulang.

"Demi kejayaan Pangeran Kegelapan dan kebangkitan ahli warisnya."

* * *

**A/N:** Nahh.. gimana? Ditunggu kiriman kesan dan pesannya, pakai bonus cokelat juga nggak nolak, he...


End file.
